Her Smile Drives Me Wild
by Miss.Ed
Summary: “I wish he would just notice me…maybe even fall madly in love with me.” Cassandra wished to herself during her birthday. Now he notices her, she loves it. But what happens when it wears off? (Surprises in store-Orton)
1. Chapter 1

Her Smile Drives Me Wild

Miss Ed

Summary: "I wish he would just notice me…maybe even fall madly in love with me." Cassandra wished to herself during her birthday. Now he notices her, she loves it. But what happens when it wears off? (Surprises in store-Orton)

Disclaimer: acknowledged

Warning: Slight R in the story, that's why it's in R. Just to play safe. Btw…please bear with me because I am delving into a new rating for the first time. Ya'll please cancel ur lawsuits against me for this, I'm a newbie when it comes to new areas of writing. I just wanted to see how this turned out. –Miel-

Chapter One: Birthday Massacre 

1:35.

Her alarm clock beeped as she collapsed into her bed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and sat up and came face to face with the one person she has been longing to be this close to. She came face to face with her dream man, but at the same time her worst nightmare. She saw him as her dream man because she wanted him. She wanted to be the one he'd point to and tell his friends, "that's her" (okay, so a million icons say that, but don't mind it, I'm on a roll here) and she saw him as her worst nightmare because no words ever escaped her lips when he was around. Her lips went numb and her jaw would drop and the drool would just spill like waterfalls.

He moved closer.

Close enough to make Sandra lean back on her elbows. He stayed there, over her, brushing his lips longingly across her neck and collar bones as he slowly ran his right hand down her left arm. Electricity rushing up and down her spine uncontrollably. Sandra longed for this. She longed for a single moment with him. Just a single moment…no interruptions…no differences…no one else…

Slowly and gently planting butterfly kisses on her neck; his right hand traveled to her back and started caressing the lower of her back. Sandra arched her back as he started undoing her bra clasp. Before she knew it, he gained entrance to her mouth as he explored every part of it.

She was present physically, but was practically floating mentally. He pulled away and looked deep into Sandra's eyes and said to her, "It's 8:30 am and here's a song that'll get you folks perked up for another day of work!"

Sandra turned to her left and saw her alarm blinking madly as "Do Something" by Britney Spears blasted through the radio; sending a painful headache to Sandra. She looked at the foot of the bed, in search of him. He wasn't there.

"Face it, girl, it's only a dream, and it'll probably stay that way." Sandra told herself as she sat up and walked lazily to the bathroom. She did her business and got ready for another meaningless day at work. On the other hand, she found it quite meaningful with the fact that she would be watching him from the monitor. At least there was something to look forward to.

Sandra sported a pair of low-cut denim jeans and a black long sleeved polo top for women and a pair of pink chucks. She pulled her hair up and supported it with a pair of chopsticks. She grabbed her laptop bag and a bunch of folders and rode a cab to the arena.

It was another uneventful Monday at Raw. She set everything, making sure everything was in place; the ring was finished in time, the sound system was complete, the lights were in place, the catering was set, the dressing rooms were properly arranged, the camera's took their places, the trainers and the medics stood by, the ambulance was parked out back, the opening remarks were set, the parking spaces for the superstars were ready, the hair and make up artists were prepared, all bathrooms functioned correctly and the script and tonight's plot was in order.

After hours or work, it was an hour before the show started and all the wrestlers made their way in. Sandra sat in catering as her eyes were still glued to the laptop. Her walkie talkie kept beeping, her cell phone kept ringing, her head kept spinning.

"One at a time, please!" She said in a frustrated manner as she re-tied her hair and took a sip of her coffee. That's when Candice came in to get a glass of water and noticed the uptight Cassandra Border, all caught up in her work again.

"Sandra, girl, you need a makeover, you look like you were run over by a fire truck…and they forgot to put you out too." Candice said taking a seat across Sandra, who pretended not to hear her, "You know, someone's looking for you." Candice said taking a sip of her bottle as Sandra's eyes peeped from the top of her laptop and narrowed her eyes.

"It's true." Candice said raising both her hands and taking another sip. Sandra went back to work and start typing away again. "You know you should really go out there and help him out. I mean, that is what the assistant director's supposed to do right?" Candice said leaning forward slightly

"Candice, this really isn't the time. I'm quite a busy person you know." Sandra said without looking up from the screen of her laptop. Candice leaped forward and snapped the laptop shut

"Sandra, you're the assistant director and someone has a few questions and is looking for you. If you don't believe me, then I can just go to Eric and tell him that you failed to assist a superstar and having inattention as an excuse, just because you didn't want to." Candice raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, care to tell me who is in such distress?" Sandra asked folding her arms across her chest

"Orton, he can't find his parking space. He's throwing a fit with the guard." Candice said pointing to the direction of the parking lot, though it wasn't visible from where they sat

Within a second, if Sandra hadn't practiced breathing properly, she would have very well fainted at the mention of Randy's name. She stood up and rolled her eyes, showing Candice that she didn't care much about the situation, but as soon as the doors shut behind her, a huge grin played on her face and she straightened out her outfit.

Going back to the bored look she had earlier, Sandra came out and came to find Randy throwing a fit at the guard in the parking lot. Sandra straightened her posture and walked over to the parking lot with authority. When she finally got there, she cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Orton? Because if there isn't then I could very well go back to my work." Sandra said as she gaped inwardly, thinking, HOW THE HELL DID THOSE WORDS COME OUT OF MY MOUTH?

"Ms. Border, Mr. Orton was just" the guard stuttered, but somehow got cut off by a single wave of Sandra's hand

"I was asking, Mr. Orton." Then she turned to Randy and asked, "So, what's the problem?"

"I don't have a parking space, that's the problem." Randy said somewhat impatiently

"The higher your tone, Mr. Orton, the thinner your chances are at getting on my good side, and trust me, people don't see that side of me very often. So, I suggest, you rephrase that response and deliver it more, let's say, politely, before I do anything I'll regret." Sandra said sternly as Randy rolled his eyes and rephrased the sentence. "That's better." Sandra said lowering her arms and grinning, very well, Bert, let Mr. Orton choose his space, if any arguments arise between Mr. Orton and the owner of the parking space, please inform me immediately. I'm in the mood of finding faults today." Sandra smiled as she walked away.

Sandra still could not believe that she actually came out with that much words, she had so much authority, she had so much, well, just so much.

She felt powerful and she felt like the boss of things, best of all, she didn't stutter around him, which made her jump for joy inside. But she couldn't carry on thinking about what happened, she had a show to do, and she had to send the limo to pick up Ric and Hunter. My gawd, Sandra was only 21 and she was practically going nuts already.

10:30 pm at Catering

"Congratulations people! For another successful live show!" A Crew member said as he stood on the table with a can of beer in his hand raised into the air

Everyone cheered and drank up. Sandra came in and took a bottle of water. She was invited to a club later on, but didn't accept the invitation since she had a lot to do.

Sandra caught a cab home and got to the hotel, sat in her room on the 15th floor and turned the tv on. She fell asleep with the television on and luckily, the timer on the television went off and turned the tv off on it's own.

Sandra had a dream, but not just any kind, it was something she didn't understand. It was one of those dreams you can't control. You can't predict what will happen next and you can't change anything.

End

Reviews Please…


	2. Chapter 2

Her Smile Drives Me Wild 2

"I don't have time, Ellie, I have paperwork to finish." Sandra said as she opened her laptop and got to work

"You work too much, Sandra. You should really take a break and come with us to the club. Randy will be there..." Ellie bribed as Sandra rolled her eyes

"He's only an object of desire. He will never come that close. Besides, I was so stern with him the other day that I think he won't want to talk to me again. Anyway, I have to get back to work. Where ARE you anyway? And who are you with?" Sandra asked

"I'm in the grand opening of this new club named REVEAL." Ellie said as she emphasized the name, "And I'm with Randy..."

"Yeah right..." Sandra chuckled as Ellie rolled her eyes, though Sandra didn't see it

"Want proof?" Ellie said as she handed the phone to Randy without waiting for Sandra's reply

"Hello?" Randy said

"Holy shit!" Sandra cussed and shut her phone, throwing it towards the couch

five minutes later...

Sandra walked over to the couch and picked up her cell phone, "Hello?"

"What the hell was that?" Ellie asked as she started laughing

"It's not funny! Besides, you didn't even tell me!"

"Mhmm..." Ellie said

"How DID you get with him anyway?"

"I'm his make-up artist...REMEMBER? and I make him look good. Besides, he owes me." Ellie grinned, "he also got me a new pair of Jimmy Choo's!"

"Jimmy who?"

"Sandra, please come! I'm begging you! You'll have fun, I promise..."

"Fine. But ONLY FOR TONIGHT..." Sandra said...though her last three words weren't heard because Ellie had already closed her phone.

--

Sandra was right, the club was going to be a bore. As everyone danced their asses off on the dance floor, Sandra's ass went numb as she sat in the bar for a whole two hours, ordering Martini's left and right.

A few moments later, Ellie came by with her fifth random guy tonight.

"Honey, I'm a woozy! Woo! Anyway, Fernando and I will hit the hotel in a few. Don't mind staying here?" Ellie asked, obviously drunk

"Alone?" Sandra asked

"Don't worry! Randy will--Randy would--Randy's gonna take ya home!" Ellie practically screamed as she almost fainted into Fernando's arms

"He's my ride?" Sandra asked

"Sure! Besides, you two would make such pretty babies! So there's nothinggg-guh, to worry ABOUT! Hee hee..." Ellie said as she walked away

"Wait, where is he?" Sandra asked

"I DUUH-NOOOO... I d'no! Why don't yoooooooooooooooh, tell ME!" Ellie laughed as she and Fernando left for the hotel

--

"Thanks," Sandra said as Randy opened the door to his rental for her

"You seem a lot nicer when you're not at work..." Randy smirked as he started the car

"Huh?" Sandra asked, not catching what he said

"I said, you seem a lot nicer when you're not at work..." Randy smiled

"Is that compliment?" Sandra asked

"Depends on how you see it." Randy smiled as he drove off

"Oh."

"Does Ellie always walk of with random men?" Randy asked as he laughed at the thought of Fernando

"Ellie's full of surprises. You'll never know what happens when Ellie's around. She doesn't follow the scripts..." Sandra said

"How ironic..." Randy commented

"What's ironic?" Sandra asked

"You and Ellie. You look like you haven't had much fun since the tooth fairy last visited you. And Ellie looks like she's had too much fun."

"Are you saying that I'm not fun?" Sandra asked

"If that's how you want to put it..."

"Seriously..."

"Why don't you loosen up? Everything's serious with you. Are you ever up for any fun?" Randy asked

"Depends on what kind of fun you're talking about..." Sandra said as Randy shrugged

"You know," Randy adjusted his hips on the seat as Sandra gazed down at the gold mine, "fun..." Randy smirked

"Nah..." Sandra said not too loudly as Randy's eyes grew bigger and he stopped the car

"You're a virgin?" Randy looked at her as she looked shocked just the same

"Of course not!" Sandra said defensively

"Any experience whatsoever?" Randy questioned

"Sandra..."

"Oh...of course!" Sandra said

"Prove it..." Randy smirked

"How?" Sandra said as Randy started moving closer

End of Chapter 2


End file.
